Crash Course in Family
by Twackycat
Summary: When Luke and her copilot are shot down, she wakes up in a dire situation. Rendered blind, she finds help in a mysterious Force user named Ani. Fem! Luke. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an idea that I had, I honestly have no idea if I'll continue it, I have a little bit more written, but not much. I'm just curious as to what people think. I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Her whole body ached. This was the first thing she registered as she slowly came to the land of consciousness. She then made the mistake of attempting to move.

It felt like all of her nerves were on fire, and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying out in pain. She racked her brain as she tried to remember what had led her to so much agony. At the same time she double checked she knew who she was.

Luke Skywalker, barely twenty years old, destroyer of the Death Star, and stuck with a guy's name because her mother died before a new name was thought of. Although she did usually go by Skylar as a nickname. She had no real way of knowing if that's who she actually was, but at least she knew who she thought she was. She also remembered the fruitless dogfight with Darth Vader that led to her crash.

Slowly she cracked her eyes open, groaning as light pierced her eyes. She immediately closed her eyes again, and waited for the pain to go away. After a few seconds she tried looking around again, and while successful she didn't like the sight she was met with.

Above her and slightly to the right was he copilot, still strapped into his seat. He was also kept in place by a beam of durasteel that jutted through the center of his chest. Blood slowly dripped from the body thanks to gravity, and Skylar thought the sound of a drop hitting the ground every few seconds would drive her insane.

The longer the young blonde stared at the body, the more her stomach churned. Having enough of the sight to know it would be seared into her memory, Skylar turned her head left to get a better idea of her surroundings. Her stomach nearly rebelled at the new sight; a chunk of half molten metal was right next to her, her left arm disappearing underneath it.

Seeing the injury brought back fresh waves of pain. A fleeting thought about the state of her arm was enough to lose the battle with her stomach. After she was done throwing up, the smell of bile only served as yet another reminder of the situation she had found herself in.

Ignoring her left arm all together, the young woman cautiously tried moving the rest of her body to assess the damage done to it. For not being able to lift her head up to look, she decided her right leg was definitely broken somewhere in her thigh, while she wasn't entirely sure what happened to her left leg. All she knew was that it hurt even to twitch it, let alone move it. All in all, her torso and right arm had gotten off the easiest. This included the gash that made its way from her bicep, across her shoulder, and halfway down her collarbone.

Skylar let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. It was not looking very food for her at all. Even though she had the means to free herself from the molten durasteel, it would be no use. She knew she was going nowhere with her legs. And let's face it, she knew the gash on her arm was more than likely already a breeding ground for germs and all sorts of other little nasties that would probably sooner than later erupt into a flaming infection.

She was drawn from her self wallowing when s fresh wave of pain exploded from her left arm. Skylar's swimming vision focused long enough to see some sort of beast crawling over the mound of metal. Slobber from the beast's mouth fell, hissing where it touched the metal. Seconds later, something dripped on her face, an unbearable burning sensation spreading from the drops.

Luke couldn't hold back a scream, as she squeezed her eyes shut, futilely hoping it wouldn't get in her eyes. A heavy weight dropped on her chest, forcing the air from her lungs with a blindingly painful crack. She let out a breathless scream, and the beast didn't care, digging its claws into her chest.

More burning spots erupted on her chest, and Skylar was focused on just staying conscious until the beast latched it's teeth into her left shoulder. Once again the young woman cried out as it felt like her shoulder was dissolving. Acting on instinct, the blonde unclipped her lightsaber from her belt, and ignited it. With one swing, the beast became a dead weight on her chest.

Utterly exhausted from even the small movement, Luke let her good arm dropped to her side. Her arm felt like lead, and she couldn't even muster the strength to attach her weapon back to her belt. Instead, as she lost the battle with her consciousness, her fingers slackened and her father's lightsaber rolled from her grasp. At that point though, the blonde was too far gone to care.

He watched through a red tinted visor as he shot the engines of the ship that contained the force sensitive that had blown up the Death Star. After losing its engines, the ship quickly succumbed to the gravity of the planet below. Casually he steered his own ship into the atmosphere, keeping the crashing ship within his sight.

He could feel the force sensitive's terror as they crashed, and the thought the force sensitive might not survive the crash flitted through his mind. He decided he didn't care. More than likely he was going to kill them anyways. His master would never allow him to take on an apprentice of his own, and he certainly wasn't going to give the emperor an opportunity to replace him.

The Sith Lord carefully landed his ship in the closest clearing to where the ship crashed. Though he knew it was still going to be an hour or so walk to the crash. Before leaving his TIE Fighter Advance, he removed the stuffy helmet, knowing it would only be a hinderance in the dense jungle. As he reached to unhook his cape, the Force whispered to him to keep it with him. He frowned, but he knew to always listen to the Force.

Leaving his ship, he used the Force to direct himself towards the crash. The Sith Lord could feel that the force sensitive was still alive, but unconscious or injured, maybe both, if the strength of their presence was any indication. Darth Vader set a harsh nearly marching pace through the unusually cold jungle, but he allowed his mind to wander.

His thoughts drifted towards the force sensitive he was tracking. They felt familiar, but he couldn't place it. Briefly he entertained the idea that it was the destroyer of the Death Star, his son Luke Skywalker, but he would recognize him if that was the case. He also knew they weren't a jedi that escaped the purges, they were too untrained for that. It could have been Ahsoka, her training having slipped from years of not practicing, but Vader highly doubted that.

He was pulled from his musings when he felt a flare in the Force. The Force sensitive must have woken up. The Sith Lord quickened his pace, wanting to be able to catch up with them if they tried to run. He was closer than he thought, they couldn't be more than ten minutes of walking away.

As he reached the edge of the ship created clearing, he was stopped in his tracks by the agony they were projecting through the force. A high pitched scream accompanied the feelings, and Vader watched a form write for a few seconds underneath a black mass, until the sound of a lightsaber filled the air. In a second the beast was dead, and the bright force presence faded to a dull speck as they fell back unconscious.

Emerging from the edge of the clearing, Vader moved towards the unmoving form, studying them with a critical eye. As he had guessed from their scream, the force user was a woman, a young one at that, still a girl really.

Her hair was sunbleached blonde, just like his own had been when he was a young boy on Tatooine. When his eyes reached her face, he felt something in his heart soften, her facial features reminded him of Padme's. He found himself frowning at the thought, and he felt a surge of anger towards the girl. How dare she remind him of his beloved?

It was then that he took in the angry red splotches that were rapidly appearing on and around her eyes. Vader's eyes flickered towards the dead beast, easily recognizing it was one of this world's more deadly predators, known for the acidity of their saliva. He immediately knew what had happened to the poor girl.

Darth Vader froze at the thought. Where had poor girl come from? As a Sith Lord he certainly didn't feel pity for his victims. It had to be Anakin Skywalker, the sentimental fool he thought he had ridden himself of twenty years ago when his wife and unborn child died by his own hand. What was so special about this girl that brought out that side of him? Then he realized that she was the same age his own child would have been.

Shoving the thoughts from his mind, Vader looked over the rest of her injuries, or at least those that were visible. His own left arm throbbed at the intersection of his prosthetic and what was left of the limb, as he saw the girl's arm pinned beneath the chunk of durasteel. Slowly he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, planning on killing the girl, despite the Anakin side of him screaming at him not to.

He froze once again when he saw the lightsaber that had fallen from her fingers. It was _his_ lightsaber from when he was a Jedi. There was no mistaking it, he could even still sense his lighter presence on it.

How had it come into her possession? Obi-Wan had been the last person he knew to have had it. She must have been Obi-Wan's Padawan, and without the materials to create a new lightsaber, he must have given it to her to use. Very ineffective, seeing as each weapon was created by the owner for the owner.

Her hand was dwarfed by the large hilt of his old lightsaber, but at the same time he didn't feel the need to steal back his old blade. It looked like it belonged to her.

Pushing away his confused thoughts, Darth Vader called his old lightsaber to him, clipping it to his belt. He then ignited his blood red blade of his current weapon. In one quick movement, he cut through skin, muscles, and bone, the slight smell of burnt flesh drifting upwards. The girl didn't even move as she was freed from the melted durasteel as well as the mangled remains of her left arm.

To himself he swore that would be the only help that she would get from him and that was because he wanted to start heading back to his ship. He wasn't going to help her any more. All he was waiting for was for her to wake up so he could interrogate her about the lightsaber. Then she would meet her end by his new blade.

Despite what he told himself, as he picked up the girl, and she whimpered slightly, he found himself using the Force to relieve some of her pain. Vader cursed Anakin, knowing that he was the one caring for the girl.

He brooded silently as he continued towards his ship. Vader was most of the way to his ship, when he felt the girl's Force presence flair up, as she started to wake up from unconsciousness. The Sith Lord stopped walking and stared intently down at her, amazed at the fact she was waking up already. Vader shoved the thought to the back of his mind and waited for her to open her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think, if I get a lot of** **positive feed back I might continue.**


	2. Author's note

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. This is an announcement saying that I feel like I've started too many Star Wars stories since the beginning of the Year, and while with Summer approaching, I will have more time, I won't have enough time for all of the stories I've started. I'm not abandoning them, I am just going to be focusing on them one at a time. I've set up a poll on my profile that will stay open until my last day of school, which is the 26th. At that point I will be focusing on the story with the most number of votes. After I complete that story I will go onto the story with the next number of votes. Hopefully I'll be able to get them all done over the summer.


	3. Author's note 2

With a total of 29 votes, _When You Wish_ had the most votes for which story I should focus on first over the summer. _There Is No Sound In Space_ came in second with 20 votes, followed by 10 votes for _Love Never Dies, Crash Course In Family_ had 5 votes, and a new story idea had one vote. Right now I am writing up an outline of the rest of _When You Wish,_ and should get that done tonight, and get the next chapter written and posted tomorrow. Thank you to all of those who voted in the poll, and no matter which story you voted for, I hope you aren't unhappy. I will hopefully be getting to all of them this summer, but no promises. Until the next update.


End file.
